


How to say goodbye

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, No Comment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:32:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	How to say goodbye

    "You need to make a decision here. We can keep you on the medicine, but it will likely not work and it will hurt a lot." Josh looked down at the bed next to him, at the pale boy next to him. Their eyes met for a second, and they made the decision without speaking. Tyler nodded slowly, just once. Josh spoke. 

     "He'd like to be taken off the medication." It hurt Josh to say it, to feel like he was giving up on Tyler. The Doctor nodded, and started unplugging things around the bed. Josh tried to ignore him. Tyler clenched his hand hard, and Josh clenched back, as if he was the one who was dying and not Tyler. How do you say goodbye to someone forever? Wrap up all the things you need to say? Tyler spoke first, saying the simplest and best way to say goodbye. 

      "I love you Josh." Josh nodded, tears in his eyes. 

       "I love you too." Tyler smiled at him. Josh sat with him, until Tyler's grip loosened and his breathing stopped. He sat for what felt like forever, but it could never be enough time. 


End file.
